


【昊磊/凯千凯】蔷薇生在巴比伦

by blackforest



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 黑道AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 灵感来自spicca老师的《恶少》
Relationships: 凯千凯, 昊磊
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

1.

今年春天雨水太多，北园的蔷薇便开得羸弱，朵朵浸着沉甸甸的雨水，仿佛顷刻间会滴下眼泪。  
然而送到他面前的花材依然硕大丰美、娇姿楚楚，不知才从枝头摘下多久，水气盈盈鲜嫩。当家的便笑了一笑，放下银剪刀，又看回了两个蔷薇花一样貌似温顺甜蜜的养子，俱是满脸殷殷把他望。  
一个说，先生，是我们疏忽了。  
另一个说，嗨呀，我们肯定马上就去找回来。  
当家的靠在缎面长椅上，也慢悠悠地答，好啊，话都叫你们说完了。  
王俊凯和吴磊便背后一凉，再不敢吭声。

其实原本也不是什么大不了的事情，陈坤招呼两个人一起坐下吃早餐，心里想。几叠账本罢了，也亏得那些人在这种信息时代还愿意舍弃各种五花八门的电子装备，然而世上偏偏就有这样的老派，书台上一定要放最好的笔墨和砚台，纸也讲究，全套弄好了能直接搬去博物馆，压在防弹玻璃下供人瞻仰。  
何必这样念旧呢，他在烤好的吐司上抹炼乳，三心二意。王俊凯规规矩矩地切煎蛋，取了围巾的脖颈白皙纤细；吴磊喝冰镇的柳橙汁，天气还未转暖，他就等不及地换掉了冬装，露出锁骨和手腕，春意袭人。  
都是这样活泼泼的年纪，犯些活泼泼的过错，本来也是理所当然的。  
——但他们将来要做北园主人，贪这一点点暖，就要拿百倍千倍风刀霜剑来换。  
用脚趾头算都知道，太不值当了。  
陈坤对接下去要说的话厌倦了起来，也或许是春天的缘故，这样多雨，迟迟不见放晴。  
刀叉放在盘子上，清脆的一声响，王俊凯和吴磊一起抬头，听到养父淡淡地说，东西拿回来，至于人——你们自己处理。  
然后就被赶了出门。

吴磊揉了揉鼻子，我就说你那破花讨不了好。他没穿厚外套，在初春的寒气里起鸡皮疙瘩，于是毫不客气地抢了王俊凯的围巾手套，长绒柔软，叫他满足地呼出一口气。王俊凯也随他，站在门廊下等司机把车开来，回嘴道，总比你想捆人过来交差好。  
北园当家是个狠角色，这个没人怀疑，只是近年来号称修身养性，把事情都放给两个养子不说，房子里也不准见吵吵闹闹、打打杀杀，王俊凯看了看天，雨丝无声飘落。他长得十足乖巧，白皮肤长睫毛，眼珠颜色甜浅，按特色来说吴磊也一样，但吴磊下巴尖，神色锋利，而他下颌软润，又时常是个笑眯眯的模样，再怎么眼瞎也看得出他俩只是沾了个养兄弟的名号。偏偏感情却好，跟真兄弟也不差很多。  
要是你找到人，要给我，王俊凯好似浑不在意地说。  
哈，吴磊嗤笑，一副围巾手套就想换个大活人啊，这买卖未免太便宜。  
王俊凯半带威胁地喊，三石——  
好吧好吧，懒得跟你计较，吴磊斜睨他，你总不至于真要金屋藏娇吧？  
怎么可能，王俊凯叹气，我是有这个闲，还是有这个胆了。  
我看你就是这个心，吴磊呛他，一转念又高高兴兴地说，不过我还真想见识这个灰姑娘，把你都给迷倒了欸，我一定要看看他长什么样子！  
随便你，王俊凯撇撇嘴，但你要小心，别疯着疯着就叫人捉了小辫子。  
吴磊立刻就恼了，当先跑下楼梯，冲进自己的车里，就你记得清楚！

王俊凯也上了车，跟吴磊开往两个方向，他在车上叮嘱手下，加紧找，一定要赶在磊少之前找到。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

刘昊然拿着线报，一半妒忌，一半好笑。  
他的小师弟向来深居简出、沉默寡言，又是师傅的心尖尖肉，被看护得无微不至。谁能想到现如今竟被推到了风口浪尖，叫人寻得日夜不宁呢，更何况作妖的还是那个人……他把黑框眼镜摘下来，冲走过客厅的小师弟招招手，笑着说小千，你来一下。  
易烊千玺便安静地走过来，一双黑魆魆的眼睛，如寒潭似清墨，极易拔高别人的责任感。  
刘昊然咳嗽了一声，说小千啊，最近好多人找你。他留了个心眼，话只讲半截。若是按照他师傅的意思，外头就是翻了天，也不愿意叫易烊千玺出去抛头露面，然而那天刘昊然就在现场，揣摩到了一点点小师弟化冻的凡心，想徒大不由师，怎么着也不能阻止人家的恋爱自由啊，只是小师弟脸皮薄，贸然助攻可能事与愿违，于是敲起了边鼓，指望先探探圣意。  
果然小师弟皱了皱眉头，言简意赅地表示，不理。  
等等等等，刘昊然拉住了欲走的小师弟，说不止凯少，磊磊也掺和进来了。  
要不怎么说小师弟冰雪聪明呢，他完全没管那个甜得腻死人的昵称，立时反问，要我帮忙做饵？  
是啊，刘昊然坦坦荡荡，你有时间吗。  
这问的就是屁话了，且不说小师弟都是私学相授，根本不用起早贪黑悬梁刺股，任务也都要从刘昊然这里过一遭，有事没事他清楚得很，何况退一万步，小师弟面冷心热，还真没推辞过这个不着调的师兄提起的要求。果然易烊千玺点点头，无声默认。  
小千乖，刘昊然笑得阳光灿烂，等把磊磊拿下来，我叫他给你去折腾那个凯少。  
这话说得轻佻，小师弟就把脸一板，径自走了。

王俊凯找不到他的灰姑娘，主要是犯了方向性的错误。吴磊坐在敞篷跑车里滑iPad，被咬住镜腿的粉红玳瑁墨镜在黯淡天色下依然闪闪发光。  
在当家的面前，他才老老实实把那天的事情说了一遍，吴磊先前怎么威逼利诱，他都咬死不露，大概也是没脸开口，听他说的时候吴磊不敢造次，心里却把鬼脸做了个遍。这个人一心觉得灰姑娘是因为自己才出现在黑灯瞎火的小巷，粉红泡泡一起，根本就没往账本的方向想过，当然找起人来大海捞针，就是把那天晚会上的人里里外外都拷问一遍，也是众人寻他千百度——白搭。  
可是想要账本的，数数也就那么两三家，这找起来不是方便简单，思路明确么。至于人嘛，谁先找到才说话算数，王俊凯找得比他焦心多了，消息偏偏落在他手里，这就叫天意，吴磊笑了起来，把iPad一抛，潇洒地推开车门出去，立刻有人跟上来，压低了声音问磊少——吴磊摆摆手，说怎么问个话这么慢，我去看看。  
那华丽奢侈的别墅里不久就响起了枪声，短促又尖利。雨又下起来，淅淅沥沥，打湿了刚长出来的嫩叶。

老街是旧城里最初的那条街，一度繁华，后来市中心南走，渐渐就败落了下来，街容也毫无规划，东一榔头西一棒子的自建矮房，第一层全是各种各样四通八达的门面。  
易烊千玺就坐在其中一个店里吃早饭，门檐上挂着芷江米粉的招牌，却不似旁边的沾满油污，老板娘熟门熟路地给他下了一碗鸭肉粉，放山胡椒油和酸豆角，红汤里米粉透出雪白，又被加了一勺油辣子。  
还没吃上两口，便有人掀了帘子走进来，大喇喇地坐在他对面，动静却轻，像是猫咪捕猎前的凝神静气，或者是金钱豹呢。易烊千玺没有抬头，食不言寝不语，那个人就托着下巴，饶有兴致地看他吃粉，末了长长叹一口气，说你真好看。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

人是真的好看，吴磊本来是故意逗这灰姑娘失态，然而对方置若罔闻，面不改色，米粉滑进他被汤汁烫出嫣红的嘴唇，咀嚼中闪过一点瓷白的牙齿，如同暗林中的隐秘野兽，优雅而暧昧。吴磊自己长得好看，也喜欢好看的人，便笑嘻嘻地等他吃完。对方不急不缓地放下筷子，擦干净手，这才抬起一双深深的漆黑眼睛。  
有什么事，他淡淡地发问。  
没什么大事，吴磊还是笑，只不过你拿走的水晶鞋，也应该还回来了。  
嘘——在对方开口之前，吴磊隔着桌子竖起一根手指，做了个噤声的手势，然后懒洋洋地说，亲爱的辛德瑞拉，我不想听废话，看你也是没把东西带在身上的样子，还是直接跟我走吧，我们慢慢聊，万一聊不来，也自然有别的人眼巴巴等你。  
那人便微微颦起眉头，如果我不走呢。  
那我只能更加【诚恳】地请求你了啊，吴磊咬着重音反问，不然还能动手吗。他张望周围，对好奇看过来的老板娘露出了一个甜甜的笑容，对方楞了一下，有点忙乱又有点害羞地点点头然后低下，专心准备手中的汤粉。他们先前说话声音都不大，灶上滚着大骨汤，店里又人来人往，谁也没听清楚他们究竟在讲什么。  
对方的脸色便冷了下来，吴磊探过头，盯着他的眼睛，你生气啦？他卖起乖来，真是比谁都乖；放心放心，不至于，我又不会对你怎么样，吴磊站起来，颇绅士地做了个请，然后又唉声叹气，为了来见你，我都还没来得及吃早饭呢。  
要不是吃不惯辣，我还挺想试试这儿的早餐，他眼珠骨碌碌转了一圈，扫视着这简朴狭小的店面，语调甜蜜轻快，看你吃得这么香。  
  
王俊凯下车的时候正是黄昏，细雨未歇，湿气飘在空中，浸得玉兰花分外白净鲜润。  
今日是某公寿宴，会场上灯火通明，衣鬓飘香。他端着酒杯和生意伙伴应酬，温和礼貌、甚至还带着隐约稚气的一张脸，微笑却和话语一样滴水不漏，多的是人恭维，说凯少还是一样风采超卓，他抿着嘴推辞哪里哪里，内心翻了个巨大的白眼。  
自从那天从北园回来，他的寻人大业就被压上了另一层压力。坤先生所说的“自己处理”，只能信三成，前车之鉴历历在目，他们这位养父姿态雍容，手腕却尤其狠绝，东西丢了当然不妥，但他们俩吃的这两下闷亏，大概才真正触到了养父的眉角，如果不拿出些手段交差，估计就必须接受“爱的教育”了。想到成长过程里的种种经历，王俊凯条件反射地觉得胃里隐隐作痛。  
吴磊大约也是对此心知肚明，难得紧上了弦。他一向做事刁钻，也许真的有什么别的门路，但万一他真的觉得这关难过，即使有言在先，也难保直接就把人丢去了天听。王俊凯默默叹了一口气，他和吴磊从小一起长大，对方外热内冷，对人对事都是眼高于顶，估计除了自己，也没有人能够得到一眼高看，他当然会选择维护我，王俊凯想，这也确实是好事，可他却无端记起了那条昏暗的小巷，霓虹在夜雾中涣散扭曲，却只是烘托出了那个人线条分明的轮廓，眉睫漆黑，安静地凝视过来，早在轮盘上就让他心头一乱，总觉得莫名熟悉。他救了自己，却一言不发地离去，现在王俊凯知道他是为了账本来的，可是所有事情都在他的算计中吗，那双澄澈的黑眼睛也会作伪吗？或者有那么一刹那，王俊凯真的在他眼中看到了颤动，如月相变幻，牵引潮涌，令他同样心旌动摇。  
正在深思的时候，谈笑中有人出声，昊家的少爷来了。  
王俊凯这才醒过神来，和众人一起转身，看到那位西装革履，年轻英俊的少当家噙着一丝头狼般的微笑，向自己这边走来，或许真的是心神不宁，王俊凯不合时宜地想，他也有一双深黑的眼睛。  
  
觥筹交错中，不少人有一搭没一搭地瞥向这边，诚心看热闹。先前不知为了什么缘故，北园搞掉了昊家好几个供货商，令后者一时诸般短缺，生意难做。然而如今两位主事人见面，却像什么也没发生过似的，一个比一个风度翩翩，一个比一个客气从容。  
刘昊然晃动着高脚杯里澄黄的酒液，随后冲王俊凯一笑，说这里的酒不好，下次请凯少来寒舍一聚，我一定好好招待。他看上去诚恳好客，毫无二意，只是接下来的话却破了功；不过两个人喝酒确实无聊，也请凯少带位朋友来，大家一起热闹热闹。  
……这个时候该用什么表情呢，王俊凯思索了一秒，随后露出完美到可以上画报的微笑。  
不像兢兢业业的自己，吴磊做事任性得多，以至于道上大多只是听说过有这么一个人，却没几个真正见过，这大概也是刘昊然中美人计的原因。然而吴磊虽然有时候胡天胡地，但聪明是真的，挑剔也是真的，栽在这家伙身上（呃他不想去思考细节），总归从某个方面说明对方也有一定的可取之处，至于现在摆出的这副架势嘛……  
王俊凯不露痕迹地斟酌措辞，是追求，还是玩弄呢？反正不管是哪个，都让人觉得危险。他眨了眨眼睛，心想，危险——是需要处理的。  
面对刘昊然意有所指的邀请，王俊凯最后挑选了一个模棱两可的表态，他点点头，若无其事地说，昊少客气了，下次有机会，一定请赐教。  
  
终于打发走了刘昊然，王俊凯又和别人闲扯了几句，跳了两支舞，随后坐在贵宾席上，百无聊赖地看着满室团团乱飞的花蝴蝶们。然而有个心腹却匆匆穿过人群，站在他身边，低声附耳道，凯少，那边传来消息，说磊少失踪了。  



	4. Chapter 4

4.

渴。  
吴磊睁开眼睛的时候，这个念头当先跳进脑海。  
他缓慢而又迟钝地爬起来，被褥滑落，肩颈赤裸，然而空气温暖，像一个舒适的窠臼。房间里没有开灯，但北边是面巨大的落地窗，外面摩肩接踵的高楼大厦流光溢彩，将工业文明的辉煌统统毫不吝啬倾倒进来，极尽绚烂而又无比迷幻。  
沐浴在这城市之光中的人闻声回头，高挑身形被勾勒得赏心悦目，他朝吴磊晃晃酒杯，眉眼弯弯，轻巧地打了个招呼，嗨~  
嗨你个大头鬼啊！一气之下，吴磊用力把伸手最近的东西砸了过去，蓬蓬松的一团软物，对方灵巧地把接住枕头，抓在手里，笑意更深。  
  
那当然是刘昊然了。  
  
吴磊只穿着贴身的衬衣，光脚踩在木地板上，闷声不吭，却气势汹汹、目标明确地抢过茶几上深色的长颈酒瓶，咕噜咕噜灌了下去。那酒甜且爽口，果香四溢，是他喜欢的味道，却让他心情更糟了。刘昊然饶有兴致地打量他，脸蛋瘦窄，原本凌厉的眉眼此刻分外倦怠，只为怒意而显出一点生动的艳丽。酒液滋润着他的嘴唇，湿漉漉的，犹如一点神秘的闪光。  
他拖长了音调，明知故问，是谁惹到我们磊少了，叫人这么生气。  
呸，吴磊一口气喝了半瓶酒，然后咚地把瓶子拍在茶几上，鄙夷道，一次两次你也不腻。  
刘昊然笑出声，愿者上钩，又怪起我来了。  
不要脸，吴磊置若罔闻，只是冷笑，连自己师弟都拿来利用。  
厉害啊，刘昊然挑挑眉头，都被你查得一清二楚了。  
吴磊哼了一句，回嘴道，那也要多谢你帮忙确认嘛。  
  
为着各种心怀鬼胎的缘故，吴磊仔细查了昊家，这个新帮派崛起的时间不久，却势如破竹，短短几年就吞下了不少明明暗暗的生意，隐隐有做大的迹象。然而昊家的兴起，与其说全数仰赖着眼前这位的凶悍，不如说似乎还有人在暗中庇护，搭上了许多古古怪怪而又珍稀的关系，但深究下去却如陷迷雾，叫人不知从何下手。只有一次，昊家新宅不远处的花店老板说似乎见过一个年轻人和刘昊然一起买花，旁人没有留意，吴磊却敏锐地感觉出一丝违和，死咬不放，终于叫他查出了一个名字；  
——易烊千玺。  
长得那么斯斯文文，动起手来却那么凶，吴磊阴沉着脸，仿佛还能从鼻子上还能闻到一丝乙醚混沌的甜味，隔了大概也有个半把天了，仍然让他泛出恶心。  
为了把这味道压下去，吴磊又喝了一口酒，看着他满不在乎的样子，刘昊然喉头微动，终于不再保持距离，而是弯腰凑了过来，把湿热的呼吸轻轻喷在吴磊颈边，压低声音道：我这么帮忙，磊磊有没有什么奖励？  
还要奖励？吴磊快被气笑了，瞥了一眼手里的酒瓶，这玩意儿砸他头上会碎吗？  
但刘昊然没有给他更多思考的时间，他继续弯腰，越弯越低，越来越近，直到额头触着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，然后一只手扣住吴磊的后颈，舔了舔他湿漉漉的嘴唇，换来恶狠狠的一咬，弄破了皮，渗出腥甜。刘昊然笑了，随后凶狠地吻了上去，唇齿勾连，掀起狂热的情潮，卷着他们一同坠落到肉欲的无尽渊薮。  
吴磊这才觉得酒精开始发挥作用，醺然、灼热，烧出他胃里一团恶火，但却不会比触碰到的身体更加滚烫。他几乎都要被蛊惑，以为他们是两堆炭，在肌肤相亲的瞬间被点燃，五脏六腑都在熊熊烈焰中焚烧。他应该拒绝的，可是那原本桎梏住他的手也向下探，强硬、有力、而且兴奋。挣扎也是无用，猎物落网了，注定要变成食物，刘昊然捉住那滑腻的皮肤、不乖的膝盖，唇齿尝出了汗津津的咸味、流动的甜蜜、果实的香气，彼此的骨与肉是隐秘的牢笼，野兽们互相撕咬、吞噬、用对方填满肚腹，鲜血淋漓的禁地，在夹杂痛楚的快意中重返乐园。  


天亮得很早，只是雨云笼罩，仍然昏暗，既望不见月亮，也看不到太阳。  
易烊千玺同长辈一起住在旧城，作息良好，早睡早起，和新城里醉生梦死的某师兄形成了鲜明对比。老宅子里花木深深，还养了一条黑背，伏在窝里微弱地吠了一声，睁开惺忪睡眼，目送他推门而出。  
他打着伞，去往老街取一枚定好的玉佩。老师傅早已收山，只是因着人情的缘故，破例为人重操旧业，因此也有许多零零碎碎的规矩，多一刻不行，少一刻有错。虽然在了解的人眼中不算什么，但在这个早已把它们抛下的时代里，总显出几分古怪。  
路边栾树初发，枝色绒嫩，雨势渐大，在坑坑洼洼的积水里敲出数不尽的水泡，像是漂浮着许多细细的灯笼，易烊千玺想到以前在佛典里看到的故事，王女欲以水泡为花鬘，几乎迫死许多巧师，直到有位老匠说能为她制作，只是需要请她自己取材，王女这才发现，水泡是不堪摘取的，于是她对父亲说：水泡虚伪，不可久停，愿王与我做紫金鬘，终日尽夜，无有枯萎。*  
他想象着那个任性的女孩，一定要等到自己动手的时候，才能发现水泡原来是虚幻之物吗。  
忽然之间，易烊千玺的脚步停住了。在他要去的店门前，已经有人等在那里，站在檐下躲雨，穿着浅色格纹羊绒外套和深色长裤，仰头望天的身姿轻盈，脸庞温和，像一只天真无辜的羔羊。  
易烊千玺僵在原地，看到那个人忽然转过身来，惊喜如星星一样从他眼睛里猝然亮起，随后浸透身体，也如朝阳一般，穿透观者之心。  
王俊凯按捺住内心悸动，对久寻不遇的救命恩人腼腆一笑，音调柔和；  
  
你好。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

易烊千玺站在屋檐下，把伞收了，雨水顺着伞尖流在地上，令青石板漾起明晃晃的水光，他本人却浑然不是那样好亲近的样子，面无表情，眼睛漆黑，确实好看，却也叫人踟蹰难言。  
如果他也跟吴磊一样做派……易烊千玺暗暗打定了主意，然而王俊凯几乎像是有些不好意思，客客气气地表示打搅了，有些事情想跟他谈谈，不知道方不方便。他察言观色，见易烊千玺并不回答，立刻又说，你先忙吧，我在外面等着就是。

那铺子外只挂了一个曹字的门牌，是个老门面，时间又早，走进去虽有灯光，仍旧觉得昏暗，柜子边有个女孩在照镜子，黯淡中只露出一截白生生的手腕，宛若脂玉。曦月，易烊千玺打了招呼，那闻言放下手中物事的曹姓女孩也点点头，熟稔地从里间掏出个墨绿团花锦缎面的盒子推过去，好奇地问，那个是你的朋友吗？  
易烊千玺不答话，曹曦月乖觉，立刻说，那你们要打架的话不要在我家店门口打，免得弄坏了东西。  
看着易烊千玺不高兴的脸色，她又补充道，不过我看也不太像来找麻烦的哦，人家为了等你，天没亮就站在外边了，我让他进来喝口茶他都不肯，就怕看不见你。  
易烊千玺一听就皱起了眉头，说你既然看到他了，怎么不先告诉我。  
他看上去又不是什么坏人，曹曦月不以为然，再说我怎么告诉你，她哼了一句，不肯加我微信的可是你自己，一大清早地打电话到你家宅子里，万一打搅到你师傅，我家还要不要做生意啦。  
要论道理，她原来不敢这样放肆，但打过几次交道后，她也发现易烊千玺面冷心软，不难相处，讲话也不再拘谨，甚至会拿他打趣：放心，你要是被打了，我马上跟你家打电话叫救兵哈。

于是易烊千玺被兴致勃勃推出去的时候，内心很是无奈。那个细皮嫩肉的少爷站在凉丝丝的春寒里，却一点不耐烦的意思都没有，见他出来，眼光温柔而关切，问，都办好了吗？易烊千玺不动声色地观察着他，下定决心不吃这一套，毋宁说，不想吃这一套，冷淡地开口，有什么事吗。  
王俊凯在内心咋舌，姿态依然斯文，听说吴磊去打搅你了。  
想到那个满嘴跑火车的漂亮少爷，易烊千玺不吭声。  
他没有恶意的，王俊凯真诚地说，就是之前……你拿走的那个东西，不知道方不方便还给我们。  
果然如此，易烊千玺想，不去理会心头一瞬间涌上的淡淡失望，直言道，那个已经不在我手里了。  
出乎意料的是，王俊凯居然像是意料之中般微微一笑，温声道，我猜也是。  
不过，我这次来，其实主要是为了另一件事。

那天的事情……真的很感谢你。

他的神情真挚，纤细雨丝在逐渐明亮的天光下，化作了一层闪烁的透明雾气，笼罩在他们周围，易烊千玺有些微微目眩，这个人……怎么可以看上去如此纯真呢。

吴磊回来的时候已经是中午，进的门理论上要算王俊凯的资产，三层小别墅，带一个小小的花园，距离北园主宅不远，但是也能给年轻人自由的空间。鉴于这里常年为吴磊保留着光临频率不低的房间，换句话说，和他自己家也没什么两样。  
进门第一件事就是洗澡，跟之前可以概括成胡天胡地的清洁过程不同，现在吴磊终于能够安安静静地泡在热水里，奶蓝色的浴盐融化后散发出湿润的海风气味。吴磊揉搓着指根那一圈残留血痕的印记牙痒不已，那家伙吮着他的手指也可以笑得英俊逼人，放软声气近似蛊惑，磊磊，送你个戒指怎么样，他沉浸在情欲里还来不及细想，就被啃噬的刺痛击得反手就是一耳光，刘昊然摸着自己嘴角，眉毛都没动一下，扬着下巴说，再来。  
……  
来个屁啊来，吴磊爬出浴缸时终于觉得腰没那么酸背没那么痛，客厅里披着长绒的雪白地毯，光脚踩上去也觉得柔软温暖，烟蓝沙发好像一团冰淇淋奶油，他把自己埋进去，漫不经心地玩起了PSP。

于是王俊凯进客厅的时候，就看到有人趴在他的沙发上，手肘下垫着白萝卜抱枕，配合刀枪音响咯吱咯吱嚼薯片，他摘了围巾挂在玄关衣架上，嫌弃地说，又掉得满地都是，阿姨要恨死你了。  
阿姨爱死我了，每次都是我帮她换一块新的，吴磊懒洋洋地回嘴，小气鬼。王俊凯倒了杯柠檬水，弯腰放在茶几上，吴磊就攀住他的肩膀，拱上去闻来闻去。王俊凯知道这是什么意思，懒得搭理，去去去，你是狗吗。吴磊却难得没讨这记口舌便宜，反而意味深长地笑了起来，说你怎么这么磨叽，王子再见到灰姑娘，那是要牵手拥抱送入洞房的好不好。  
王俊凯翻了个白眼，也在沙发上落座，去拿之前看到一半的书，说，我可是去干正事的。  
他不就是你的正事嘛，吴磊拖长了音调。  
王俊凯受不了了，警告道，再这么开黄腔，我就跟先生告状去。  
哦哦，我好怕啊，吴磊笑嘻嘻地把抱枕扔开，挤着他坐下，问，说真的，东西呢——那个人最近心情可不怎么好。  
王俊凯的视线漂浮了一下，含混地答，他说已经给他师哥了。  
吴磊嗤之以鼻，却难得没对自家养兄弟心慈手软的行径做出一贯评价，装腔作势地长叹一声，好吧，看来最后还是得我出马。  
王俊凯闻言，不紧不慢地上下打量他，从湿气未干的头发，到残留着红痕的耳廓，然后刻意盯住他缩在长袖卫衣里、只露出指尖的手。  
干嘛，吴磊警惕地问。  
你让我想起一个故事，王俊凯轻声说。  
什么？  
熊问猎人，你到底是去采蘑菇的还是去——吴磊愤然把手里的PSP砸了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

雨停了几日，春意便招展开来。易烊千玺从街边走过时，看到先前残蕊瓣瓣的枝头又绽放出了团雪般的梨花，之后是桃花和樱花，柔嫩地成簇凝香。他每周都去学古琴，是一点家学的意思，小时候师傅开的蒙，后来又让他另外正经地拜了名师，老人家是高校的客座教授，住在临湖的郊区，这时节景致美丽，轻烟蒙蒙地浮在水面，远望过去如同明镜上晕着闪光的绉纱。  
他下了公交车，拎着一提米色纸盒，里面草莓香气扑面而来，酸酸甜甜，叫等在树荫底下的人心里觉得十分可爱，不由得露出了一个笑容，与之相反，易烊千玺却拧起眉头：又是你。  
碰巧而已，王俊凯眼睛都不眨，只是路过，这边景色很好啊。  
易烊千玺都快要对他城墙一样坚挺又像江南楼阁一样雅致的脸皮表示敬佩了，这样穷追不舍的做派，本来应该让人恼火，但是每次王俊凯都彬彬有礼，打过招呼后，如果易烊千玺愿意，就多说两句，他颜色不好，也从不纠缠，仿佛只是过来刷个脸熟，让人没有脾气。继续这样下去，易烊千玺想，他就不能保证所有的事情有个和平的结尾了，于是冷冷开口，我说过了，你想要的东西不在我这里，别白费力气。  
然而那个风致楚楚的年轻人只是好整以暇地微笑，你误会了，我不是为了那个。  
那是为了什么？  
他深深地看过来，目光柔和，如春风般轻软拂过易烊千玺的脸庞，却令他隐约感到芒刺在背；  
如果我说，想要和你一起去喝喝茶，聊聊天，会很奇怪吗？王俊凯轻声问。  
……会。  
是吗，王俊凯忍俊不禁，即使被拒绝，也毫无怨怼，可是我觉得，做个奇怪的人也挺好。

就像每个周末的午后一样，临湖的院子里飘出琴声。易烊千玺收回手，抬头去望他的老师，年长的女士却坐在原地，沉吟了很久，银色发丝被金属镜腿压在耳后，折射出静谧的光芒。  
易烊千玺低声说，抱歉，老师。  
他学琴日久，又颇有天赋，一向是老师的得意门生，当然也能听得出来，自己刚才弹奏得是多么有失水准，如果放在外面，几乎能算得上是砸掉了老师的招牌。  
但是，为什么呢，他茫然，明明每天都有认真地练习，明明即使是昨天弹给师傅听时也得到了一贯的称赞，明明并不觉得有什么失误，为什么偏偏在这一刻，却变得一塌糊涂，不堪倾听呢。  
听他道歉，老师也开了口，仍然是温柔和蔼的语气，安慰他道，没关系的。她的手指一下一下点在檀木扶手上，思考着措辞，慢慢地说，千玺，你的手很稳，调子也没有错，但是，为什么弹出来，却不那么令人满意呢？  
……我不知道，易烊千玺低下头。  
老师闻言，露出了一个宽容的微笑，随后娓娓指点道，那是因为，你的心乱了。  
她轻轻叹息着，琴声，归根结底，也是我们的心声，你的心一乱，曲就不能听了。  
是遇到什么事了吗，老师关怀地问，还从没见过你这么的心乱如麻。

入夜之后，新城的摩天高楼灯火璀璨，处处流光溢彩，夜店里更是灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，说不上是暖气还是人多，空气又热又闷，不过吴磊本来就穿得少，露出了线条分明的脖颈，脸又好看，坐在吧台边，引得各路人士跃跃欲试。  
不过第一个把蒙着冰雾的玻璃杯放在他面前的，是一个手指洁白，指甲盖却很短的人，吴磊兴致缺缺地斜睨过去，那人挨着他坐下，笑眯眯地说，这次不来请我喝酒了？  
吴磊冷笑一声，你谁啊，然后掉过头，啜着自己手里琥珀色的酒精。  
行吧，那人像是很惋惜地叹了一口气，你不请我，那我请你也是一样的，言罢猝不及防地抓住他的肩膀，把人扳过来，然后径直吻了上去。  
他刚刚喝的大概是波本，不算太辛辣，甚至有点梅子和烤蛋糕的香气，吴磊在内心鄙夷了一番，但是老实说他也很喜欢那种微酸又甜滑的回味，因此当对方坐回来的时候他主动压了上去，舌尖意犹未尽地勾刮着齿列浸染过的每一滴液体，那人扶着他劲瘦的腰，笑声裹在换气的间隙里，模糊不清、暧昧不明；

刘昊然咬着他的嘴唇，把甜腻的夸赞推进他的嘴，磊磊，你真慷慨。


End file.
